Calor
by robopol
Summary: Yamamoto/Gokudera one sided . Un día de misión en Italia.


Un desvarío de madrugada sobre el 8059.

* * *

**Calor**

El humo del tabaco acaba con la conversación. Un gesto con la mano y una mirada fría anticipan su retirada. Su camisa morada pierde intensidad en el traje negro y los colgantes de plata titilan cuando se da la vuelta. Su espalda ancha y su metro ochenta se alejan poco a poco, desapareciendo en la _Piazza del Colosseo_. A medio camino se gira y vocaliza algo a desgana. Es italiano y el acento es perfecto.

Tú lo ves desaparecer y suspiras antes de enderezarte y apartarte de la pared. Mantienes las manos en los bolsillos y esperas un rato hasta que él haya desaparecido. Fijas la mirada en el inmenso Anfiteatro Flavio y piensas en toda la sangre inocente que se ha derramado en la arena. Te sientes un gladiador, sólo que mejor preparado, con ventaja y menos miedo.

Escaneas la plaza una vez más tras tus gafas de sol y te das cuenta que se ha marchado. Entonces te rascas la cicatriz de la barbilla y dejas la fachada del edificio donde te has estado apoyando. Caminas con paso decidido hasta la _Piazza del Colosseo_ y la traspasas, eligiendo un camino distinto al que ha cogido él.

Subes la molesta cuesta del camino del Foro, con el sol clavándose en tu nuca y los _clicks_ de las cámaras fotográficas de los turistas perturbando el barullo al que te has acostumbrado. Oyes japonés, italiano, inglés y algo que sospechas que es ruso. No miras los monumentos derruidos ni piensas en que estás pisando adoquines de centurias de antigüedad. Te chocas con varias personas y te disculpas en un italiano torpe y limitado.

Llegas a tu destino y palpeas la _wakizashi_ alojada entre tu camisa celeste y la chaqueta de tu traje. Respiras hondo y entras en el restaurante. El trabajo no te lleva mucho tiempo. Te están esperando y no tienes que preocuparte por actuar. La _wakizashi_ se comporta como es debido. Es tan rápida que los objetivos no pueden desenfundar sus armas. Pronto, la sangre alcanza las paredes y mancha el suelo.

Al acabar, te recolocas el traje y te guardas la espada pequeña. Sales del restaurante y te ajustas las gafas _Ray Ban_. Echas a andar por el Foro y nadie repara en tí, porque están más ocupados fotografiando columnas. Esta vez te dedicas a admirar el paisaje e incluso silbas mientras te diriges a tu habitación de hotel.

Una vez allí te cambias y miras tu reloj. Todavía es temprano. Te echas en la cama y te quedas pensando en el calor italiano y en cómo te nubla la mente. Piensas en camisas moradas y en ojos verdes y sientes que tu cuerpo arde. Cierras los ojos e intentas no pensar, pero lo haces y tienes la necesidad de ducharte con agua helada.

Pronto te das cuenta de que es la hora y sales del hotel. Te diriges al metro porque no quieres andar, sino llegar cuanto antes. El trayecto es corto y llegas a tu parada con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Caminas rápidamente hasta tu destino porque necesitas saber qué le ha ocurrido, si todo está bien. No eres consciente de la gente que arrollas ni de las veces que podrías haber muerto por el caótico tráfico. Entre callejas llegas a la _Fontana di Trevi_, plagada de turistas.

Te apartas, cerca de una heladería, y esperas. No llamas la atención, no llevas traje. Pero estás nervioso, como siempre en estas situaciones. Esperas quince minutos, veinte, treinta... Una hora, una hora y media. Y ya sientes que te ahogas. No quieres hacer la llamada al Jefe. No crees que exista la posibilidad de hacerla. Pero no tienes opción.

Coges el móvil con el corazón en la garganta y te repites el número mentalmente. Pero resulta que no llegas a marcar porque recibes un mensaje de texto suyo y de alguna forma te tranquilizas.

_Un imprevisto. Tardaré un poco._

Ahora sabes que está vivo y dejas de preocuparte. Pasan las horas y consumes tres helados. El sol comienza a desaparecer y ya no sabes qué hacer. Miras la _Fontana di Trevi_ y la ves en su máximo esplendor, con las luces de la noche. Es una escena romántica de la que nunca disfrutarás.

Y lo ves, entre la muchedumbre. Nadie se fija en él, y eso es bueno porque su camisa morada es carmín, su pelo está revuelto y el cigarrillo cuelga de un labio roto e hinchado.

Se detiene anti tí y ves que su estado es pésimo. Su trabajo no debió haber ido muy bien y te castigas mentalmente por no haber cogido tú el encargo. Él no dice nada y te da la espalda, dirigiéndose hasta un callejón. Tú le sigues, hasta que ambos estáis fuera de la mirada de la gente.

Abres la boca para preguntar, pero te mira con severidad. A pesar de ser más corpulento que él, te contienes, porque sigue intimidando como cuando érais críos.

-Están muertos. El trabajo está hecho. Mañana llamaremos al Décimo, como estaba planeado.

Te mira, examinándote, esperando algo de tí.

-Lo mío fue coser y cantar -dices. Eso le satisface y baja la mirada, concentrándose en el tabaco y en el humo venenoso que entra y sale de sus pulmones. -¿Estás bien? -aprovechas para preguntar.

Recibes una mirada de superioridad. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo?

Él acaba el cigarrillo y lanza la colilla al suelo, apagándola con la suela de sus carísimos zapatos. Entonces te mira, mientras exhala su última calada, y tú, que conoces esa mirada, te abalanzas contra él y lo aprisionas contra la pared.

Le gusta, aunque lo niegue. Siempre en la oscuridad. Lo romántico es para aquellos amparados a la luz de la _Fontana_; lo vuestro es para la oscuridad de un mísero callejón, manchados de sangre y hablando de muerte.

Le besas, te muerde, os tocáis en la oscuridad de la ciudad italiana. Os llegan las voces de los turistas, de los coches, de los vecinos. Rayas la locura y lo llevas contigo. El calor de la noche no puede compararse con el calor de su cuerpo.

Crees que es grotesco lo que hacéis. Ocultos, atormentados, en sangre ajena y totalmente sin control. Él está algo herido, pero eso no hace más que alentarlo. No necesitas mucho para instarle a volver al hotel. Quieres algo de él, y él quiere que ruegues por ello.

Es difícil contenerse en el metro, y en la calle, y en la recepción del hotel. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, te sientes un animal feroz a punto de atacar. Y él es el cazador que ha puesto la trampa. Siempre lo es.

Sus piernas se clavan en tu espalda y su espalda en la cama. Los movimientos son bruscos. Uno tras otro tras otro. No es como la _wakizashi_ y su fluir elegante, pero sí como los explosivos más violentos. Él sangra por fuera, y tú, por dentro. Porque estáis destinados a esto. Y esto es todo lo que él va a darte. Pero te conformas. Porque te conformas con todo.

Cierras los puños y los ojos, siguiéndole a él en el camino hacia tu propia perdición. Apretas la mandíbula e intentas no decir nada. Pero no puedes.

-_Hayato_...

Y con eso entregas tu alma al diablo. Firmas tu muerte. Y abres más la herida.

Al cabo de unos momentos se separa de tí y se encamina al baño.

-No me llames así de nuevo, idiota.

No contestas. No le miras. Carraspeas y cierras los ojos.

Hace calor en Italia.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
